


Covers for "Wings of Fire" by KittyWings01

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Do not repost, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Wings of Fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1Xif5x5)

 


	2. Alternate cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate cover with a short-haired Bucky. Credit KittyWings01 for the alternate version - she approves of this Bucky's jawline :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1XwCUfx)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
